


Made For You

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:- mug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- mug.Dean accidentally breaks Sam's favourite coffee mug. The replacement he comes up with doesn't exactly thrill his little brother.





	Made For You

Dean placed the wrapped package down on the kitchen table.

'Got you a new coffee mug to replace the one I broke.'

 

Sam peered up at his sibling through the reading glasses he'd been forced to start wearing in order to decipher the small print in the more ancient books.

'I was fond of that old mug, Dean,' Sam complained. 'The handle was just the right size for me to get a comfortable grip.'

'A comfortable grip?' Dean echoed. 'Dude, it was a cup not a pair of skin-tight pants.'

'I guess,' Sam huffed.

'Well, aren't you going to unwrap it?'

:

Sam narrowed his eyes. If Dean was so anxious for him to open the package, it made him suspicious for what it might contain.

With a shrug, he teased off the paper.

Inside was the pinkest mug you could imagine and on the front was a photograph of Sam with a tiara on his hair. 'You're my favourite Disney Princess' the catchline proclaimed in sparkly blue letters.

'You love it, don't you!' Dean declared, a huge grin on his face. 'Had it made to specs just for you, Sammy.'

:

Sam's mouth dropped open at the thing in his hand. 'What the hell, Dean! Were you drunk when you bought this?'

But at the expectant look on his big brother's face, he couldn't help but smile. 'You're an idiot. You know that don't you?'

:

'There you go, I knew you'd love it, Sasquatch. Let's baptize it with some of my awesome coffee.'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, such a demonically pink abomination needs all the baptizing it can get!'


End file.
